Heuchera hybrid.
xe2x80x98Florist""s choicexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Heuchera, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Heuchera was selected from seedlings grown from select plants that were open pollinated in the field in Canby, Oreg. Given its characteristics we know that Heuchera sanguinea and Heuchera cylindrica are in its parentage.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:
1. Tall inflorescences with strong stems.
2. Large, coral pink flowers.
3. Profuse number of inflorescences.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.